Mia Donna Queen
by Aimz1904
Summary: A series of stories about the childhood of Oliver and Felicity's first child Mia Donna Queen
1. Chapter 1

Felicity lay on her back in bed, staring at the roof. Sleep did not come easy these days, the pressure in her stomach grew stronger with each day. Only 3 days past her due date and she could not be more sick of this situation. She turned her head to see her husband sound asleep with a small smile on his face. It was moments like this that she lived for, the moments that she could just look at him and take in how much she loved him. Her small moment of peace was interrupted by what felt like the biggest kick her unborn child had ever given.

"Ahhh I know you're there, anytime you are ready to stop letting me know would be great" She screamed out toward her stomach

"Hun, you're talking to yourself again" Oliver said stirring slightly but ultimately returning to his slumber

Felicity rolled her eyes and prepared to wake him up, there was no way she was going to lay here and suffer in silence… after all it was his child too. Her plans were however interrupted by yet another large kick followed by the worst cramps she had ever experienced.

"Ahhhh" she screamed once more before realising what was happening "Oliver its happening" Felicity began shaking him awake… "The baby's coming" she continued, with a strange combination of fear and excitement threatening to overtake her.

With her words Oliver jumped out of the bed, suddenly awake he ran around the room making sure he had absolutely everything they needed for the birth of their first child. He grabbed a large suitcase that had been packed for weeks, a small bag of baby clothes and nappies and Felicity's favourite pillow. Once he was certain he had everything he helped Felicity out of bed and downstairs to their car…

"Lets have a baby" he said with a smile on his face and a soft kiss on her forehead.

… **. Later that night at the hospital….**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Felicity's screams shook the walls of the labor department

"Keep breathing Hun" Oliver said, as calmly as he could

"IF I WEREN'T BREATHING, I'D BE DEAD OLIVER" she yelled back at him squeezing his hand tighter with every word.

"Noted" He replied deciding an argument would not help the situation

"Ahhhhhhh THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT OLIVER" she screamed

Oliver said nothing, he just held his wife's hand as tight as he could. The only way he could let her know he was there for her, the same way she had always been there for him.

"Keep pushing Felicity you are so close" The doctor shouted, with a nod to Oliver that told him to come and see his child being born

Felicity pushed, harder than she ever knew she could. The pain was overwhelming and she was not sure how much more she could take. As she pushed the pain got worse and worse and worse until suddenly it was gone, her screams were replaced with the screams of another... a beautiful, tiny, baby girl…


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver and Felicity's daughter is now just under one-year-old and is desperately trying to take her first steps**

Mia Donna Queen sat on the floor of her bedroom, her hand on the edge of a small table, desperately trying to pull her self up. A thousand times she had tried, and a thousand times she had failed. Her tiny legs were just not strong enough to hold the weight of her big body. At least that's what her Daddy always told her… "You are just getting too big to stand up Mia, you need to stop growing then you'll get up like us". With her Daddy in her mind she put both hands on the table and pulled herself up, she wobbled and her legs shook as she tried as hard as she could to get stable, but she just didn't have the strength, and with one big wobble she came tumbling back to the ground once more.

"Hun, she's doing it again" Felicity yelled out to Oliver as she stood in her daughter's bedroom door watching her failed attempts

Oliver came running into the room as he had several times before, phone in hand, ready to capture his baby girls first steps.

"She needs to hold on longer to stabilise herself… I'm starting to think she's inherited my brains instead of yours" He said leaning against the door frame

"Oh good, of all the incredible attributes she could have gotten from you, that is certainly not ideal" Felicity said with a slight smirk "I mean it's ideal, definitely ideal" she corrected herself noticing the look on her husbands face. "Besides look at her, she's stumbling all over the place, if that's not me then I don't know what is" she finished with a laugh

Oliver straightened up from his leaning position and began to walk out of the room a wide smile etched on his face as he thought of the way felicity stumbled over her words, the times she had done it when they first met to the way she had babbled about eggs at breakfast that morning. It was memories like that that made him appreciate her so much, and made him realise the love that he truly had for her. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the softest and most beautiful sound he had ever heard…

"Daddy" the voice spoke as Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around rapidly with a tear in his eye

"Did she just say, oh my god she said daddy" He said walking towards his daughter. Tears swelling in his eyes "That's so amazing Mia, can you say it again? Say Daddy" He continued kneeling down to be at her side.

"Daddy" She spoke once more with the most adorable smile, her dimples on full display.

"Yes I'm daddy, good work beautiful girl" He replied hugging her tightly before standing up and hugging Felicity who was now watching on in tears.

They hugged for what felt like an eternity, so much love for each other and their daughter being released with one tight embrace. Both in tears they sunk into each other, each just happy to have one another and to be able to witness this together. They didn't care if she hadn't taken her first steps yet, or even that they hadn't recorded her first word, they just felt blessed to have been there and to have a beautiful daughter to call their own.

"Hey Mia, can you say Mommy" Felicity said as she slowly pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears that were now running down her cheeks.

"Daddy" Mia spoke with a little giggle, like she knew exactly what she was doing and it was the best thing in the whole world.


End file.
